Davis Redfield
__INDEX__ Davis Redfield (bürgerlich Christopher Frahm) ist ein DJ und Produzent in den Bereichen Dance, Progressive und Electro aus Lübeck/Deutschland. Der Artikel ist in der Form der reinste Dschungel. Überarbeiten oder wieder löschen!!!--Vollsonne (Diskussion) 08:42, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Werdegang Inspiriert durch die Klänge der Synthesizer Musik von der Live-Gig Band Scooter, begann seine Musikkarriere im jungen Alter von 13 Jahren. Sein Talent wurde aufgrund von selbst erstellten Demotapes früh erkannt und vom Produzenten und Dj Bass-T gefördert. Die ersten Produktionen folgten schnell auf dem Label "Planet Punk Music" und wurden von dem internationalen Dance Act „G&G“ etabliert. Es folgten diverse Mixe wie z. B. bei den Singles „G&G - My My My“ , oder „Lolita Jolie - Jolie Garcon“. Die erste Davis Redfield Single "Out Of Town", welche durch einen Videodreh in Los Angeles Ihren besonderen schliff bekam, wurde binnen kürzester Zeit auch seine erste Nummer eins Single in den Viva Club Rotation Charts. Nach und nach erlangte er sich mit seinem Remixen wie u.a.“Jason Derulo – The Other Side“ und „Nelly-Ride with me“ internationale Anerkennung und sicherten Ihm mehrere Gigs in Amerika und Europa. Seine zweite Single "Sun Drops Down", welche er mit Jay Cless produzierte, kam ebenfalls beim Publikum sehr gut an. Aber auch Davis Remixe waren nach und nach gefragter denn je. Künstler wie Ludachris und T-Pain wurden auf Ihn aufmerksam und gaben Ihre positiven Empfehlungen an große Stars weiter. Über Nacht bekam er Angebote für diverse Projekte u. a. von Pitbull, Flo Rida und Nicki Minaj. Aufgrund der gestiegenen Nachfrage folgte die dritte Single "Like That" zuammen mit dem Rapper Kool, die ein gelungener Clubhit wurde. Als besondere Auszeichnung für seine gewachsene Bekanntheit wurde er Markenbotschafter für den Energy Drink „28 Black“. Nach seinen internationalen Produktionen und nationalem Durchbruch erschien seine dritte Single „A World Apart“ mit einem Videodreh an der Küste Norddeutschlands. Als Folge der Beliebtheit an Progressiver Musik, koppelte er einen gelungen Club Mix aus. Inspiriert durch den R´n´B aus Amerika bewies Davis Redfield in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Rapper Kool mit seiner vierten Single „Party Hard“ seine außergewöhnliche Vielseitigkeit und Gespür für aktuelle Trends und erreichte abermals die Nummer eins in den deutschen Viva Charts. Doch die Freude über den Erfolg hielt nicht lange an. Plötzlich und unerwartet verstarb sein Mentor und Förderer Sebastian Goedecke alias Bass-T im jungen Alter von 34 Jahren. Für die gesamte EDM Szene war diese Nachricht ein massiver Schock und zugleich großer Verlust. Um die eigene Trauer zu verarbeiten und gemeinsam die Familie des verstorbenen Künstlers zu unterstützen wurde schnell und uneigennützig der Song "Shine your Light“ unter dem Namen „BassT&Friends“ veröffentlicht, deren Einnahmen komplett seiner Familie zu gute kamen. Nachdem Davis sich eine Auszeit genommen hatte, kam er umso stärker zurück. Er veröffentlichte seine fünfte Single „Drop It“ mit einem zusätzlichen Club Mix, der in den Niederlande und Amerika ein Hit in den Download Charts wurde. Die aus dem Planet Punk Label stammenden Live Dj Acts „HouseRockerz“ veröffentlichten in Kooperation mit Davis die Single „Physical“. Der ausgekoppelte Festival Mix wurde das erste Mal auf der Airbeat One 2013 vorgestellt und fand beim Publikum großen Anklang. Kitty Brucknell aus Groß Britannien und finalistin der Show "X Factor", war durch seinen besonderen Musikstil aufmerksam geworden und bat Ihn um eine gemeinsame Single. In Kooperation mit Charlie Manson erarbeiteten sie den Song "No Tomorrow", der ebenfalls zu einer internationalen Sensation wurde. Davis war außerdem für die Dance Compilation "You Love Dance Vol. 2" von Kontor Records zuständig. Durch seine ehrgeizige Art, erschuf er weitere Re – und Club Mixe wie u. a. für die Singles „Bryce feat. J-Malik – We’re in Heaven“ „Steve Aoki feat. Linkin Park – A Light that never comes“ und „Avicii - Hey Brother“. Im Jahre 2014 plant Davis die veröffentlichung seiner neusten Single "We live for the Music". Diskografie * DAVIS REDFIELD - OUT OF TOWN 2011 * DAVIS REDFIELD ft. JAY CLESS - SUN DROPS DOWN 2011 * DAVIS REDFIELD ft. KOOL - LIKE THAT 2012 * DAVIS REDFIELD -A WORLD APART 2013 * G&G vs. DAVIS REDFIELD - ICEY QUEEN 2013 * DAVIS REDFIELD ft. KOOL - PARTY HARD 2013 * HOUSE ROCKERZ vs. DAVIS REDFIELD -PHYSICAL 2013 * BASS-T & FRIENDS - SHINE YOUR LIGHT * DAVIS REDFIELD - DROP IT 2013 * DAVIS REDFIELD ft. KITTY BRUCKNELL - NO TOMORROW 2013 * G&G vs. DAVIS REDFIELD - I LIKE THAT 2013 Produktionen und Remixe * STARBREEZE - REVIENS MOI (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * SORAYA - VANITY (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * ROCCO vs BASS-T - GIVE ME A SIGN (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * FM AUDIO ft. LEILA K. - OPEN SESAME (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * DISCOMAKERS ft. JESSICA JEAN - ADDICTION (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * LIMELIGHT - TOUCH ME (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * G&G - ENDLESS (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * LOLITA - LA PRIEMERA (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * CHRIZZO & MAXIM - RUNAWAY (G&G ft. DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * PITBULL & JEREMEY GREENE - RAIN (G&G ft. DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * VALENTIANO SANCHEZ - WAKE UP (G&G ft. DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * MARVIN & PREZIOSO - SONG 2 (G&G ft. DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * BRYCE ft, J-MALIK - TURN ON THE NIGHT (G&G ft. DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * HOUSE ROCKERZ - FEIERN IST WICHTIG (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * JEREMEY GREENE - HIGHER (G&G ft. DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * FLO RIDA - WHISTLE (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * G&G VS D-JASTIC - IN MY MIND (G&G ft. DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * GERALD G - DREAMING ON THE DANCEFLOOR (G&G ft. DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * TAIO CRUZ - WORLD IN OUR HANDS (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * CHRIS BROWN - FOREVER 2012 (PROD. BY DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * G&G ft. BABY BROWN - MY MY MY 2k12 (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * TAIO CRUZ - FAST CAR (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * HOUSE ROCKERZ - ELEKTRISIERT (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * BRYCE - BODY ROCK (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * MR. DA-NOS, PATRICK MILLER & FATMAN SCOOP - I LIKE TO MOVE IT (G&G vs. DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * DANTE THOMANS - MISS CALIFORNIA (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * USHER - CAN'T STOP (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * JASON DERULO - THE OTHER SIDE (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * PITBULL & NICOLE SCHERZINGER - HOTEL ROOM 2.0 (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * FAYDEE - FORGET THE WORLD (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * MR. DA-NOS - RHYTHEM OF THE NIGHT (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * VINE STREET FEAT. PITBULL, DALE SAUNDERS & RAQUEL - SPREAD MY WINGS (DAVIS REDFIELD MIX) * GOLD1 & TRINA FEAT. NICKI MINAJ - RAINBOW (DAVIS REDFIELD MIX) * E-LITE FEAT. T-PAIN, SNOOP DOGG & SHUN WARD - WIND UP MY HEART (DAVIS REDFIELD MIX) * CAN'T STOP BELIEVING (FEAT. PITBULL, ADASSA) REDFIELD EDIT MIX * STEVE AOKI ft. LINKIN PARK - A LIGHT THAT NEVER COMES (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * BRYCE ft. J-MALIK – WE’RE IN HAVEN (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * AVICII – HEY BROTHER ( DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) * HOUSE ROCKERZ - ARME NACH OBEN (DAVIS REDFIELD INSTRUMENTAL MIX) * NIELS VAN GOGH & DANIEL STRAUSS FEAT. PRINCESS SUPERSTAR - MIAMI (DAVIS REDFIELD REMIX) Einzelnachweise * http://www.discogs.com/artist/2043409-Davis-Redfield * http://www.dutchcharts.nl/showinterpret.asp?interpret=Davis+Redfield * http://www.28black.com/de/de-news.html * http://nachtmenschen.com/portfolio/davis-redfield/ * http://www.beatport.com/artist/davis-redfield/177142/tracks * https://itunes.apple.com/de/artist/davis-redfield/id419449712 * http://www.dance-charts.de/gold1-a-trina-feat-nicki-minaj-rainbow-official-video# Weblinks * www.davisredfield.de Abgerufen am 18. Januar 2014 Kategorie:DJ Kategorie:Musikproduzent